Marine Wife
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Some events will be similar to The Marine 2 and some will not. Alex was on a dangerous mission in the Middle East. Thinking everything was successful, he was rewarded with some time off. After being away from his wife foe 2 years, all he wants is to spend time with her. They go on vacation to relax, but little did they know, the enemies from the past will come back to haunt them.
1. The Mission

**Iran May, 6 2012**

"Monroe you're with me, Jones and Perez you take up the rear." Alex, Lance Corporal in the US Marines, told his fellow team members as they positioned themselves. "Follow the plan and everything should go right." He looked over his shoulder at them before looking carefully around the corner.

They were all on a mission to rescue a few fellow Marines that were ambushed on their way back to base camp. Alex's team was the best team the marines had and knew how to get the job done. This job was risky though. Drug cartel, Wade Barrett, was the most vicious there was and had a crew to back him up. His facility was heavily guarded with up to 15 men who were heavily armed. Alex knew this was going to be tough, but he also knew that his team could pull this off.

"Go." Alex whispered, motioning his hand for his fellow members to go forth. He and Monroe waited for the all clear and once it was given, they carefully made their way forward. Lying in the shadows, the maneuvered their way to the entrance.

With Jones and Perez taking up the rear, Alex and Monroe stealthily made their was inside the compound. Guards were all around, checking everything for anyone who may try to infiltrate the facility. At the ready, Alex and his fellow team member made their way farther inside, looking for any sign of the captured marines.

Making their way through many halls and down a flight of stairs, they came to a damp, cold basement. Slowly making their way through the dark area, they came to where their fellow marines, Private First Class Bourne and Ryder were being held. After not seeing anyone, they made their way over to where they were being held. Alex made his way over to the small desk in the room, grabbing the key before going to unlock the cell.

Once they were out of the basement, Alex motioned for Monroe to go forward without him.

"Are you sure?" Monroe voice was hushed.

"Perez and Jones will meet you at the rondevu point. There is something else we need." Alex motioned for them to hurry off.

A not happy Monroe did as he was told while Alex made his way farther into the compound. He knew what he was looking for and was not going to leave until he got it. After checking a few different rooms, he found the one he was looking for. Strapping the rifle on his shoulder, he made his way over to the desk as he looked through all the drawers. Just as he found what he needed, there was a hail of gun fire from outside.

"Fuck!" He said as he rushed to the door, rifle at the ready. Opening the door, he looked down the hall for any sign of men looking for an intruder. Not seeing anyone, he pressed his back against the wall as he slowly made his way to the stairs. Making his way down, he heard a bunch of voices.

"Kill them all!" One man ordered in a thick accent.

"Go go go!" Another shouted, rushing the men.

"How the hell did they get in here?" The man with the thick accent angrily spat.

"I don't know sir, but we will make sure they pay." The other assured as he rushed off.

Alex looked over the railing to see the one and only Wade Barrett. The drug cartel they have been after for so many years. Studying the man for a bit, Alex was interrupted by the shout of more shots begin fired. After Wade had walked off, Alex made his way down the stairs and out of the house.

The scene outside was pure chaos, with men firing in all directions I hopes of stopping the intruders. As Alex made his was out the door, he was spotted and the men began firing on him. Pointing his rifle, he began to fire back with all he had. He was also a sniper and the best the marines had, so it was an easy task for him. Running and shooting was not a problem for him as he inched his way closer and closer to the rondevu point. Once there, a ladder was dropped and he grabbed it being taken off.

What the hell?" Wade threw his glass of whiskey across the room after his head security man walked into his office. "How the hell could you let them get away?" His eyes bulged out of his head with pure fury.

"I-I'm sorry." Drew, the head of his security stuttered and he quivered in front of Wade. "They were marines and very well trained."

"You are the best and you let them show you up?" Wade spat as he walked over to one of his security monitors.

"I'm sorry." Drew hung his head. "It'll never happen again." He muttered.

"You're damn right it won't" Wade hissed. "Now..I want you to find out everything about this man." Wade pointed to the monitor at the picture of Alex.

"Will do sir." Drew stood straight up before rushing out to do as he was told.

Wade walked over and poured himself another glass of whiskey. He then walked over to the monitor, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"You my friend are in for the fight of your life." Wade evilly said as he stared at the picture of Alex on his screen.


	2. Welcome Home

**Base Camp – South East Asia**

Alex was in the weight room preparing for his next mission when Officer General Vine McMahon approached him. Stopping what he was doing, Alex stood straight as he saluted the higher ranking General.

"At ease solider." Vince nodded as Alex dropped his hands to his side. "Great job out there. You got us some vital information that we needed and we are closer to bringing the cartel down." Vince commend the Lance Corporal.

"It was my job. I only do the best." Alex nodded as he tried to study the general.

"I'm giving you some time off as a reward for doing such a great job." Vince slightly smiled.

Alex was ecstatic on the inside at the fact he would get to see his beautiful wife after so long, but he kept his composure on the outside.

"Thank you sir." Alex nodded as he stuck out his hand.

"You did a great job. No need to thank me for that." Vince shook Alex's hand as he patted him on the back. "Go get ready. "He instructed. "You leave at 22 hundred." he said before walking off.

Alex looked at his watch on his right hand. 21 hundred, only an hour to pack and head to the plane.

Alex out his last thing I his back with only 10 minutes to get to the plane. Grabbing his duffel, he rushed out the doors to the plane.

Landing in his hometown of Washington D.C., Alex made his way off the plane. He did not tell his wife he was coming home. He wanted to surprise her. Getting his bag, he then made his way out to the waiting taxi before getting in.

Pulling up in font of their home, it was just as Alex remember it. The flowers were just as bright and beautiful from the day he left. The lawn was mowed and the trees and bushes kept well maintained.

Paying the driver, Alex grabbed his bag before getting out and walking up to the front door.

Turning the handle, he opened the door and the smell of jasmine and vanilla filled his nose. Taking in the scent, he dropped his bag by the door before walking farther into the house. It was 8am, so he was not expecting Kimberly, his wife, to be awake yet. Walking up the stairs, he made his way to their bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Kimberly sleeping ever so peaceful. He walked over to the bed, looking down at the woman he missed so much. A slight chuckle escaped him when he saw she was wearing one of his shirts. Moving a piece of hair from her face, Alex sat on the bed next to her just taking in all her beauty. Shifting in her spot, Kimberly mumbled a few things in her sleep.

"Alex.." She mumbled as she slept.

Smiling, Alex laid down next to her as he draped his arm over her waist. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips he felt her slowly start to respond to the kiss. Opening her eyes slowly at being confused at who was kissing her, she immediately started to deepen the kiss as she moved her arms to his neck. Missing her kiss so much, Alex got lost in the kiss and when he pulled away he was hovering over her as her arms were still securely around his neck.

"Alex.." She said in shock. "...how? When?" The excitement of having him back with his arms around her began to set in.

"About a half hour ago." Alex smiled down at her as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did." She beamed as she pulled him closer, wanting to hold him closer. She missed his touch ever so much and she was thrilled to have him back.

Alex brushed his lips against his wife's as he trailed from her jaw to her neck. She kept her arms around his neck, slipping her hands under his shirt as she ran her nails over his skin. He started to nip at kiss at the skin on her neck, causing her to arch her back pressing herself against him more. Brushing his lips over her sensitive spot, she dug her nails into his back as she muffled a moan into his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he went after the spot, making her moan loudly into his shoulder. Smirking against her skin at her reaction, his hands moved to the bottom of the shirt she was wearing as she slid her hands down his arms. Pulling the shirt over her head, he took in that body that he missed so much over the last two years. Sitting on his knees he took off his shirt as she fumbled with the button of his pants. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate, intense kiss. She pulled down his pants as he pulled the covers over them so they could make up for the time they lost.


	3. Time Away

**Wade**

Now back at his luxurious mansion back in England, Wade stood on the balcony off his office as he awaited any news on the marine. The breeze was light and cool as he looked off into the distance at the rolling hills that flowed throughout his property. Hearing the door close in the room, Wade turned around to see Drew walking toward him.

"Any news?" Wade solemnly said as he turned back around facing his land once again.

"Name, Alex Riley. Lance Corporal in the Corp." Drew read off the paper.

"Anything else useful?" Wade rolled his eyes wanting more.

"From Washington D.C . in the states, no children, married.." Drew did not get to finish as Wade turned around with a smirk.

"Wife?" Wade raised a brow at the mention of a woman.

"Married 4 years..."

"I don't care about that!" Wade suddenly bellowed.

"Oh sorry." Drew hung his head. "Here." He handed a picture of the duo to Wade. Wade's lips formed a smirk as his eyes filled with lust as he looked at the beautiful light brown hair and blue eyed woman.

"Her." Wade pointed to Kimberly. "Go get her." He ordered.

"But sir.." Drew started.

"But nothing! Go get her and bring her to me!" Wade angrily spat, causing Drew to get nervous. "Stop at nothing until you have her."

Wade then turned back around and Drew took that as his dismissal. Wade stared at the picture of the happy loving couple for quite some time admiring and taking in Kimberly's beauty.

"Soon." He mumbled to himself before heading into his office to prepare for what was going to be a long and trying task.

**Alex**

"Alex." Kimberly laughed as Alex wrapped his arms around her trying to nip at her neck. "I'm trying to cook." She giggled as his hands tickled at her stomach.

"I just miss being with you that much." Alex pecked her cheek, pulling her closer to him.

"Oh I know." Kimberly turned in his arms to face him. "You showed me that all day." She blushed slightly as she pecked his lips. "But now, let me finish dinner." She turned back to the stove.

"I still say we should have went out." Alex stepped to the side of her allowing her to work on the stove.

"We could have, but I wanted to make your favorite meal and I know how long it has been since you had a home cooked meal." She smiled as she took a taste of some sauce. Holding the spoon up Alex leaned down take some on his lips.

"Mmm.." Alex moaned. "..as good as I remember it." He licked his lips before kissing Kimberly one last time.

"Go set the table. Dinner should be ready soon." She softly told Alex as she took the noodles off the stove.

Alex then nodded as he walked over to the cabinet where the plates were. Setting those on the table he then went to get some silverware and napkins. Kimberly brought everything to the table, setting it down. They then got their plates ready and began eating.

"I was thinking.." Alex said as he walked to the sink with the last of the dishes. "..you, me..vacation." He placed the dishes in the sink before looking over at his wife.

"Vacation? Really?" Kimberly's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes." Alex smiled, walking over the love of his life. "You...me...sun...beach." He grinned as Kimberly brought her hands to his face.

"Alex..." Kimberly smiled bigger than she has in two years. "...that sound just perfect." She leaned up giving him a soft kiss. "When do we leave?" She asked after pulling away.

"Tomorrow morning. 6am." Alex looked into her bright blue eyes getting lost.

"We should get these dishes done then head to bed." Kimberly said after seeing it was past 8 in the evening. Alex nodded kissing her one last time before helping her with the dishes.

"Kimmi...wake up love." Alex whispered as he gently shook his wife trying to wake her up.

"Hmm." She groaned as she turned on her back. "What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes before slowly opening them.

"4am." Alex said after looking at the clock.

"Already." She yawned as she stretched.

"Mhm." Alex nodded. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. As soon as she started to respond, he pulled away. "More after you are ready." Alex smirked as Kimberly whined.

Groaning, she threw the blankets off her then walked over to the closet to get dressed for the long day ahead.

**Wade**

"Anything?" Wade said a bit annoyed at how long it was taking Drew to get information on the two.

"They are heading to Hawaii for a little vacation." Drew spoke as Wade's lips formed a smirk.

"Good. Get the jet ready and have my place ready for when we arrive." Wade stood from his desk. "Oh..keep our two best men on them until we get there too." He added before exiting the room.

**Alex**

Getting to the airport, they went through all the check in procedures they made their way to their gate. Sitting on a bench by the gate, Alex wrapped his arm around Kimberly as she laid her head on his chest still a bit sleep.

"You can get more sleep in the plane." Alex softly said as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Mmkay." Kimberly nodded as her eyes were getting heavy again.

They did not have to wait long for their flight to be called. Once it was, they stood up and made their way on the plane. Once on the plane, Kimberly laid her head on Alex's shoulder while he rested one hand on her shoulder and the other on her knee. Soon the plane took off and they were on their way to a much needed and peaceful vacation. Little did they know it was going to be anything but peaceful and relaxing.


	4. Paradise

**Wade**

Sitting poolside at his vacation home in Hawaii, Wade was impatiently waiting for a phone call. Taking a sip of his Stella, he set it back down on the table next to him when the sound of footsteps on the slate flooring made him turn his head.

"Sir." Drew said walking over to the chair Wade was sitting in. "Phone." He said now standing next to Wade, holding the phone out for him.

"Who it is?" Wade snapped.

"It's Cody sir." Wade's mouth curved into a smirk.

"Thank you." Wade took the phone. As he was about to talk he saw Drew still standing there. "Dismissed." Wade waved his hand, motioning for Drew to leave. Drew nodded then walked back into the house.

"Ah. Cody. Got some news for me?" Wade coolly said into the phone.

"Yes sir I do." Cody responded. "The eagle and butterfly have arrived. I'm keeping a close eye on them and will let you know more when I get it." Cody spoke in code in case anyone was listening.

"Very good." Wade nodded. "Follow them and keep track of where they go, what they do, and when they do it." Wade instructed feeling quite confident.

"Will do sir." Cody assured as Wade hung up the phone. Setting the phone on the table next to him, Wade put his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the chair he was sitting in.

"Only a matter of time now." Wade cockily said to himself with a smirk plastered only his face.

**Alex**

Arriving in their room, Kimberly was in awe at the view of the ocean and distant islands that she immediately went out to the balcony. Alex paid the bellhop before thanking him and joining his wife on the balcony.

"Alex.." Kimberly said once she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "...this is just...amazing." She was at a lose for words.

"It's all for the most amazing person too." Alex pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as she leaned back against him.

"You really didn't have to do all this." She smiled as she turned in his arms to face him. "But thank you." She gave him a quick kiss. Alex pulled her closer, not wanting to let hr go just yet. He held the kiss for as long as he could, while she ran her fingers through his hair. A warm and gentle breeze started to blow as Alex lifted Kimberly up then walking in to the room with her legs around his waist. She kept her fingers in his hair until he laid her down on the bed. Using his hands to prop him up, he hovered her just taking in all her beauty that he missed so much.

"What?" Kimberly giggled as she bit her lip.

"Just looking at something beautiful." Alex grinned before leaning down giving her a quick kiss. He trail light, soft kisses down her jaw to her neck. She then wrapped her legs around his while she ran her fingers through his hair. He started to lightly nip at the skin in her neck while she tugged at his hair. Pulling him closer, she muffled a few soft noises into his shoulder as he made his way to her sensitive spot. She tensed up as his tongue grazed over her spot until he started to suck at her skin. Tugging harder on his hair, she muffled as loud moan into his shoulder. Smirking against her skin he pulled away to see a small mark start to form before moving back to her lips. Once there, she kissed him hard keeping a tight grip on his hair. His hands started to wander until she pulled from the kiss.

"...Alex...later..." She said trying too catch her breath as Alex went to the other side of her neck.

"...no..." Alex mumbled against her neck as he was intent on getting a reaction from her.

"...we just...got here..." She bit her lip as he traveled his tongue across her skin.

"...Alex..." she moaned with a slight whine. Alex slowly made his way back to her lips giving her a soft kiss.

"What do you suggest?" Alex brush his lips over Kimberly's.

"Beach." She smirked making him raise a brow.

"Lets go!" Alex sat up, pulling her up with him as well.

"Slow down." she giggled as she slid off the bed before going to her bags.

Coming out of the water, Alex scooped Kimberly up in his arms carrying her the rest of the way up the beach. When he reached their towels, he sat down still holding Kimberly close to him.

"This is nice." Kimberly softly said as she laid her head on his shoulder letting her fingers play with his hair.

"I agree." Alex smiled down at her as he moved a piece of hair off her face. Smiling at him, she leaned up giving him a soft lingering kiss. Alex's one hand move to her hair, while his other rested on her mid thigh.

"How about some cocktails?" Kimberly suggested after pulling from his lips.

"Sure. What do you want?" Alex asked, shifting so he could place her next to him.

"You sit." She stood. "I'll get them." She leaned down, running her nails across his chest. "I'll be right back." She whispered against his lips before giving them a light peck. Kimberly then stood up before making her way to the little tiki hut at the top of the beach. Alex watched after her for a bit, just watching the way she walked and how the sun was hitting her just perfectly.

**Kimberly**

"I'll take two of the Mai Tai's please." Kimberly told the bartender as she leaned her elbows on the small counter. She was standing there minding her own, when a tall man with short brown hair and crystal blue eyes walked up to her.

"Hey there gorgeous." The man said causing Kimberly to roll her eyes.

"Yes?" Kimberly said with no hint of interest in her voice as she looked away from the man after glancing at him. "Can I help you?"

"Just wondering what a beautiful woman like you is doing here all alone." He stepped closer to her making her slide down the counter farther.

"I'm not alone." She replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I don't see anyone." He said, clearly not taking his eyes off her.

"Well he is here. On the beach." Kimberly turned and pointed to Alex who was watching intently from the sand.

"What do you say, you ditch him and come with me?" He smirked, closing the distance between the two.

Putting her hand on his chest, she pushed him back. "I'm not interested."

"Not even going to give me a chance?" He acted offended.

"No. That man over there is my husband and I could not be any happier." Kimberly now getting pissed as she waved her left hand in his face showing him her ring.

"Everything alright Kimmi?" Alex asked as he walked up wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just peachy." Kimberly rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Here you go miss." The bartender said as he placed her drinks in front of her.

"Thank you." Kimberly smiled as she took the drinks then handing one to Alex. "Now if you'll excuse us.." Kimberly took Alex's left hand in her right lacing them together. "..we have a vacation to get back to." She said as she and Alex walked passed the man.

**Cody**

_Now I see why Wade is so intent on getting her. _Cody thought as he watched the duo walk away from him. Her curves, the way she moved her hips from side to side. Licking his lips he turned to the bartender and held up on finger. The bartender nodded before leaning down and pulling out as ice cold beer from the ice chest. Popping the cap off he handed it to Cody. Taking a sip, Cody heard his phone go off.

"Hello?" Cody answered as he took a long sip of his beer, eyes locked on the couple.

"Status report." Drew immediately said before anything else.

"The weather is nice, a slight breeze from the east. A bit cloudy, but alright." Cody loved messing with him.

"You know what I mean!" Drew barked clearly not in the joking mood.

"Chill man." Cody set his beer on the counter before starting to walk along the top of the beach. "They're here. On the beach. Let me tell you, she is a feisty one." Cody chuckled a bit as he kept his eye still on the couple who were heading back into the water.

"Good to know." Drew sarcastically said. "Wade said tonight. Be back here in an hour to go over the plans." Drew instructed.

"So soon?" Cody was a bit confused. "I though it was tomorrow?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Well, a client of Wade's want what they have by next week. We need to do this now." Cody could hear the urgency in Drew's voice.

"Alright." Cody said warily. "See you soon." He hung up the phone before Drew could respond.

Cody stood there for a bit longer just watching the happy couple. "Enjoy your time now." Cody evilly chuckled. "It will not last long."


	5. Tonight Is The Night

**Marine Corps Base Camp: Pendleton, California**

General McMahon had called his best people in for a meeting. Lace Corporal Ted DiBiase and Private First Class Michael Mizanin. He found some new intel on the cartel dealer Wade Barrett. He sat at his desk as the two men arrived in his office.

"Sir." They saluted as they walked in the room.

"At ease men." Vince said as he motioned for them to take a seat in the two chairs in front of his desk. "I called you here because you are my best men I have right now. I found out some new information on Barrett. He is suspected to be in Hawaii for a little vacation. No one knows why, but we believe he is there for is next deal." Vince began to explain.

"You think that is where his client is?" Mike spoke up.

"Yes. Now I want you both to go there and see what you can find. Maybe get on the inside somehow."

"We should be able to do that." Ted nodded. "When do we head out?" He added.

"13:00. Gives you both a few hours to get packed up for the trip. You might be there for a few days, or a few weeks. We will not know until we get more information on the situation." Vince stood causing both me to stand as well.

"You can count on us to get the job done." Mike spoke up in confidence.

"I know you will." Vince sternly said.

"That all sir?" Ted asked.

"That is all. Go get ready. You leave in an hour."

Both men saluted the General again before leaving him to his work. They both went back to their rooms to pack for the long mission ahead.

**Alex**

After coming back from the beach, Alex and Kimberly had a nice long rest. He was laying in bed with her on his chest. He was looking down at how peaceful she looked and he hated to wake her. He decide there was a bit of time, since their dinner reservations were not until about 8 in the evening and it was only 5pm. She started to shift in her spot as he ran his fingers through her hair with a smile on his face. She pulled herself closer to him causing him to chuckle. He leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Mmm..." Kimberly mumbled as she snuggled deeper into Alex's chest.

"Hello there sleeping beauty." Alex smiled down at her.

"Lover." She mumbled more awake this time. "What time is it?" She opened her eyes slowly.

"About 5, but don't worry. We still have time before we need to get ready."

"Good. I don't feel like moving yet." She moved closer to him.

"Tonight is going to be extra special." He grinned.

"Oh? Why is that?" Kimberly titled her head, looking at her wonderful husband.

"That my love, is a surprise." He smirked while running his hand over her face. She leaned into his touch sighing in content.

A few hours passed and Alex and Kimberly were getting ready for what he hope would be a very romantic night out. He was dressed in a gray suit with a light blue shirt underneath and a tie to match. Kimberly was dressed in a light blue sun dress, with white heels. She did her makeup to match, letting her long hair that she curled flow over her shoulders.

"Beautiful." Alex grinned as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching as Kimberly did her makeup.

"Sexy." She grinned in the mirror at him. She then finished her makeup and turned around to him. "Well?" She spun around.

"So hot." He bit his lip as he walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Too hot." He brushed his lips against hers.

"So are you." She whispered against his lips. He closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers in a soft, passionate kiss.

"Alright..." She giggled pulling away. "...we should go if we want to make dinner."

"If we have to." He sighed leaning his forehead against hers.

"We do." She laughed. "Now lets go." She pulled away then headed out of the bathroom.

They got everything that they needed and then left the room for a romantic night out. Little did they know, tonight was going to be anything but a romantic one.

**Wade**

"I can't believe you disobeyed me and talked to her! Now whenever she sees you she will not trust you!" Wade spat, furious at the fact Cody approached Kimberly earlier in the day.

"I had my reasons for doing what I did." Cody shot back, carefully watching his tone.

"I know you saw her picture." Wade shook his head. "That does not give you the right to go up to her!" He hissed, rubbing his temple.

"At least I know what we are dealing with now. She is not going to be an easy one to get." Cody cautiously stepped next to Wade on the balcony.

"What do you expect. Her husband is a Marine!" Wade was in disbelief at how dumb Cody seemed.

"I know that!" Cody gritted his teeth. "I read the same profile you did." He muttered looking out over the ocean as the sun was starting to set.

"Just for that, I'm pulling you from the job tonight." Wade said as he pushed away from the balcony's railing and made his way inside.

"But sir!" Cody was shocked as he quickly followed Wade back into the house. "I'm your best guy!" Cody begged not to be pulled from the job.

"You're not my only top guy around here." Wade snapped his head at Cody. Just then, Wade's second or well best man walked in.

"Just in time." Wade nodded.

"I understand you need me for something tonight." The man spoke as he made his was over to where Wade was now sitting.

"Yes." Wade nodded once he walked over. "Take a seat." Wade motioned to one of the chairs in front of the desk he was sitting at.

The man took a seat next to Cody and leaned back on the chair, staring intently at Wade.

"Tonight you are going to go to the restaurant at the Marriott here on the island. You are going to get her and bring her back to me." Wade handed a picture of Kimberly and Alex to him.

His lips curved into a smirk. "Looks like it should be easy enough."

"Not that easy." Cody mumbled.

"Cody shut up!" Wade hissed. "Randy is the best for this job and I know he will get it done."

"I can get it done too!" Cody raised his voice.

"You want to help?" Wade asked and Cody nodded. "Then you can be the look out. Make sure no one sees Randy go up to her. Distract her husband. Anything of he is away from her and Randy has a chance to get her alone." He instructed.

"I can do more than that." Cody tried to convince Wade.

"Take it or leave it." Wade folded his arms over his chest as he started at Cody.

"Fine. I'll do it." Cody said not pleased at all.

"Here is what we are going to do." Wade took out a paper, handing one to Randy and another to Cody.

**Alex**

Alex and Kimberly had just finished with dinner and were enjoy their time out on the patio of the hotel's restaurant.

"The sunset it absolutely stunning." Kimberly said in awe at the beautiful pink, orange, purple, and blues in the sky as the sun was dipping behind the ocean.

"It is, but not as stunning as you." Alex whispers in her ear as he leans his chin on her shoulder.

"Alex..." Kimberly blushes, tilting her head down.

"No words ever spoken have been more true." He kissed her cheek.

Kimberly turned in his arms so she was facing him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to her.

"I love you." She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too." He brushed his lips against hers. Biting her lip, she pulled Alex closer so their lips were touching. Alex kept his arms around her waist, gently moving his fingers over the small of her back while she ran her fingers through his hair. After a bit they pulled away for some air.

"How about a drink?" Alex asked as he rested his forehead against hers once more, just looking into her blue eyes.

"That sounds lovely." Kimberly smiled softly back at him. "You know what I like." She added.

"I'll be right back." Alex kissed her once last time before going inside to get them drinks.

**Kimberly**

Standing at the railing of the patio, Kimberly looked across the ocean as the was was dipping farther and farther under the calm, peaceful water. The breeze was light and warm, blowing from the west rather than from off the ocean. The night was just perfect. Kimberly was at such great ease, focusing on the sound of the waves crashing in the distance that she did not notice someone stand next to her.

"Lovely night, isn't it." The mans deep voice brought Kimberly from her thoughts, startling her a bit. Kimberly looked to her left to see a man, a bit taller than Alex, his hair short almost in a buzz cut, tattoos down his arms slightly covered by the sleeves of his gray shirt that made his blues eyes pop. He was wearing dark blue jeans and what looked like worker boots. Kimberly scanned the mans features before speaking up.

"Y-yeah it is." Kimberly stuttered a bit startled.

"Sorry if I scared you." He smiled kindly down at her.

"That's alright. I was just wa-" She was cut off.

"What brings you here?" He turned to face her, leaning his elbow in the railing while placing his other in his pocket.

"Just on vacation." She smiled.

"Alone?" He raised a brow.

"No. I'm wi-" She started, but was cut off again.

"I never got your name." He smiled at her. "I'm Randy. Randy Orton and you are?" He stuck out his hand.

"Kimberly. Kimberly Riley." She blushed slightly at how kind he was as she took his hand shaking it. She was about to pull away when he brought her hand to his lips.

"Nice to meet you Kimberly." He kissed her hand before releasing it.

"Nice to meet you to Randy." She smiled. "Listen, I have to go." She said before turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Randy grabbed her hand. "We just met and you are leaving?" He sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Lets take a walk. Get to know each other better?" Randy insisted as he started to lead her to the steps for the beach.

"No." She tired pulling her hand away. "I need to get to-"

"Randy! We have to go!" Cody said in a loud whisper. Kimberly's eyes went wide at the site of Cody walking up the stairs toward them.

"I-I have to go!" Kimberly struggled out of Randy's grip.

"Sorry." Randy said. "No can do." He smirked pulling Kimberly closer to him.

"Al-" She tried to scream, but her calls for help were muffled by Randy's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Shhh...it's going to be alright." He whispered in her ear as tears started to run down her face.

He kept his hand over her mouth with his other tightly around her waist preventing her from escaping. Trying to scream as loud as she could, all her pleads for help were muffled by Randy's hand as he began to drag her away from the hotel.

"That was easier than you thought, huh?" Randy teased Cody, who thought it was not going to be easy.

"Shut up." Cody glared at Randy as they made their way farther back on the island and farther away from the hotel where Alex was and Kimberly wished she was.

**Alex**

Walking to the bar in the restaurant, Alex leaned both his elbows on the counter trying to get the bartenders attention. He seemed to not pay any attention to Alex and he was getting more impatient by the second.

"Uh...excuse me?!" Alex spoke up slightly annoyed.

"Sorry about that." The bartender, Chris said as he made his way to Alex. "What can I get you my good man?" Chris wiped his hands with a towel before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Sex On The Beach." Alex said. "Two." He held up two fingers.

Alex glanced over his shoulder at Kimberly who was stand on the patio looking just as beautiful as ever. Smiling he turned around, tapping his fingers on the counter. He knew it did not take that long to make the drinks, but there were a bit of other people around so he thought that could be the reason. As Alex was standing there, he was approached by someone.

"Hey Riley." One man spoke, putting his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex glance up to see a tall man with short light brown hair and blue eyes. He instantly knew who it was.

"DiBiase." Alex stood up, giving him a man hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"It was sotra a last minute trip." Ted started.

"Where's Charity?" Alex looked behind Ted for Charity. Charity was Ted's wife. They were married for six years, knowing each other for eight and that is how he met Kimberly. She was good friends with Ted and Charity. Charity introduced Alex and Kimberly at their wedding and that is where Alex met Kimberly and fell in love with her. Charity set up a date for them and the rest was history.

"She did not come." Ted said a bit confused.

"You came here for vacation without her?" Alex questioned.

"Well-" Ted was cut off by the other man.

"Riley!" The man with a fauxhawk and blue eyes approached them after checking the place out.

"Mizanin? What are you doing here?" Alex raised a brow even more confused now.

"You don't know?" Mike, Mizanin, asked.

"No..." Alex started. "...I brought Kimberly here for a vacation and..."

"Where is she now?" Ted said, concern in his tone.

"On the patio...why?" Alex said getting a but concerned at Ted's reaction.

"The reason we are is is because..." Mike motioned Alex to lean closer. "...Barrett." He said lowly.

"He is here?!" Alex said in a hushed but panicked whisper.

"Yeah...we thought you knew and that is why you were here." Ted said.

"No!" Alex began to panic.

"Why would he follow you?" Mike questioned.

"He must have found out I was the one that took that dick back in Iran." Alex ran his hands through his hair.

"That might be why he is here..." Mike started.

"Kimberly!" Alex called as he rushed from the bar.

"You think he would try something like that?" Ted asked as he and Mike followed Alex to the patio area.

"He just might." Alex mumbled as they made it to the patio. Alex looked all around with not sight of Kimberly anywhere. "Kimberly!" Alex called, panic in his tone.

"Kimberly!" Ted called making his way over to the stairs.

"Where is she?!" Panic began to set in for Alex. He was beginning to fear the worst.

"He couldn't have...could he?" Mike asked, walking back from the other side of the patio not finding her there.

"He will do anything to get what he wants." Ted said causing Alex to look over at him.

"We have got to find her!" Alex said with worry in his voice. He could not believe that one moment he was standing there with her watching the sunset and the next moment she was gone.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Mike tried to calm Alex done.

"We better." Alex mumbled. "If he does anything to her, that will be the last thing he ever does." Alex gritted his teeth as he clenched his hands into a fist.

"We have a pretty good idea of where he is staying." Ted mentioned.

"Where?!" Alex demanded, his voice becoming fierce.

"Calm down. Come back to our room and we will tell you everything we know." Mike said. Alex slowly nodded as he followed his fellow friends to their room to find out everything they knew. All Alex knew was that he has to get Kimberly back and get her back as quick as possible.


	6. New Life

**Wade**

"I take it you got what I wanted?" Wade questioned Cody as he walked into Wade's office.

"We did." Cody nodded. "Gave a bit of a struggle, but Randy took care of it." He added.

"Where is Randy?" Wade asked, not seeing him in the room.

"Putting her in the room. We had to give her something to 'calm' her down." Cody chuckled with a smirk.

"Very good." Wade grinned as he stood from the chair he was sitting in. He put his hands in his pants pocket as he walked from behind his desk. "You have the rest of the night off." He told Cody who nodded. Cody then left the room as Wade got a smirk on his face. "Time to go meet our new guest." Wade said to himself as he left the room.

**Alex**

"Yes sir, I understand." Alex sighed as he hung up the phone with Vince.

"What did he say?" Ted asked, anxious to know their next move.

"Since thins involves family, you're in charge of everything." Alex said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Alright." Ted nodded. "Sine we don't know who Barrett has working for him, we are going to have to find out." Ted explained. "Mike, that is where you come in. Barrett is looking for some extra people to help him with things here. You're going to head up to his place and accept the job. If he has Kimberly there, you're going to make sure she is alright and scope out the place. Let us know what goes on and when it goes on. Got it." Ted instructed.

"Got it. When do we move out?" Mike asked with a nod.

"In the morning." Ted said.

"That is to long! We have to go tonight!" Alex shouted, desperate to get his wife back.

"Alex, it's late. There is nothing we can do right now. Plus, Barrett will get suspicious if someone showed up tonight." Ted tried to put Alex at ease in a friendly yet stern way.

"You may be right." Alex sighed as he put his face in his hands.

"Don't worry." Mike put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "We will get her back and she will be safe." He assured him.

"I sure hope you are right." Alex stood and walked out to the balcony. He looked off into the distance to where Wade's mansion was. His hands clenched into fist just seeing how close Kimberly actually was, even though there was nothing he could do to get to her at this very moment.

**Kimberly**

Slowly opening her eyes, Kimberly brought her hands to her head as it pounded uncontrollably. The door opened and she moved her hands to see someone standing in the doorway.

"Alex..." Her voice was low and filled with panic. She had not remembered what had happened. All she remembered was she was with Alex at the hotel when he went to get them a drink. Everything after that was nothing but a blur to her.

"Alex?" She called again after not getting a response. She watched as the figure slowly made its way over to the bed before sitting on the edge. "Where is Alex?!" Kimberly cried out in fear after scanning the features she cold in the dimly lit room. All she could see was the figure was a bit tall and more broad than Alex, his hair was the same cut, but darker. His eyes were dark, his nose a bit bigger possibly even broken a few times, and a smirk.

"Don't worry love." The man chuckled in a deep British accent. "Everything is alright."

"Who are you?!" Kimberly demand in a fearful tone as she tried to move from the bed. Her legs and arms were a bit numb while her body was heavy and hard to move.

"You'll find out in time." The man moved closer to her moving her hair from her face as he ran his thumb over her cheek.

"Don't touch me!" She gritted her teeth, trying to move her face.

"I'll do whatever I please." His voice got a bit tense. "You're with me now and will do as I say."

"Like hell I will!" She protested, refusing to do what anyone told her to do.

"We'll see about that." His voice turned cold and unkind. "Now get some rest. We have a long day ahead." He told her ads he leaned down kissing her cheek.

Kimberly cringed as she felt his lips on her skin. She felt the bed rise again and as soon as the figured appeared, it was gone again.

"Alex, where are you?!" Kimberly cried to herself. Since the room was dark, she could not tell exactly where she was. All she knew was she was in a large room on big soft bed. As the door opened again, she began to tremble thinking it was the man again.

"Hello hun." A soft, female voice spoke. "I'm Eve. I am here to get you out of those clothes." Eve, Wade's housekeeper softly spoke as she walked over to the bed where Kimberly was.

"I just want to get out of here." Kimberly began to cry as Eve helped her out of her dress.

"I know hun, but Wade is a very good man. He'll give you everything you could ever want." Eve said as she took off Kimberly's dress.

"I already have that!" Kimberly cried.

"Trust me. You will come to love it here." Eve spoke, slipping on a light pink silk nightgown over Kimberly's head.

"I will not! All I want is to be with my husband!" Kimberly's voice became defiant.

"I'll got tell Wade you want him." Eve stood from the bed, walking to the door.

"Not him! Alex! Alex is my husband!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Not anymore." Eve's voice became just as cold as Wade's did. "Now get rest and I'll get Wade." Eve said then left the room.

"No!" Kimberly screamed.

She then laid her head back on the pillows, looking over to the doors to the balcony. Biting her lip, all she could think about was being with Alex. His strong arms wrapped securely around her, protecting her from everything. "Alex, please find me!" Kimberly pleaded as she looked out the doors while tears ran down her face. She was desperate to get out of where ever she was and be with Alex again.

**Chris**

After seeing Randy take the girl, he made his exit from behind the bar. The marine was busy talking with one of his buddies, so this was he chance to leave unnoticed. He had just gotten out of his 'work' clothes and into some jeans with a cut of tank top. He fixed his hair then made his way out of the restaurant. As he walked from the hotel, he was met by someone.

"Hey man." The one man approached him.

"Hey Cody." The two did a man hug. "What's up?" Chris asked as they began to walk.

"Nothing. Got the night off. Thinking of hitting a club or something." Cody put his hand sin his jean pockets. "You in?" He turned to Chris.

"Well, my job is done...so sure." Chris agreed. The two then headed off to the nearest club to do what they do best. Get hot girls and have a good time.

**Next Day – Mike**

"Alright, you know what to do right?" Ted asked Mike in a hushed voice since Alex was finally asleep.

"Yeah. I go to the house, tell them I am there to see Barrett, hand him my credentials, then tell him I'm apart of his team." Mike went over for about the 50th time in the past hour. "I got this." He padded Ted on the shoulder.

"You better." Ted said sternly. "We are counting on you to get us on the inside." He added walking out to the balcony. The sun was starting to rise over the horizon and the sky was fading from black into a beautiful light blue color. The breeze from the west was warm as it blew all the refreshing air and scents from the island.

"You don't have to worry." Mike said as he stood next to Ted. Both men looked out over the distance at the house for Barrett. This was going to be a tricky task, but Ted at faith in Mike that he could get the job done.

**Kimberly**

"Alex." Kimberly mumbled in her sleep slightly shift in her spot. She felt strong arms around her and smiled. Everything that happened last night was like a dream to her. Having those arms around her, she knew she was safe with Alex. Rolling from her left side, she laid on her back tilting her tilting her head to look at him. Her eyes went wide when she saw who she was really in bed with. Trying to wiggle out of his grip, it tightened around her small, fragile body.

"Where are you going?" The think British accent filled her ears send panic through her.

"I-I-" Kimberly stuttered trying to wiggle out of his hold. "Alex!" She cried out realizing who she was really with.

"Shhh..." He cooed. "...everything is going to be alright." He pulled her closer to him, brushing his lips over her face making her cringe.

"No!" She yelled, tearing brimming her eyes. "Let me go!" She pleaded as the tears began to fall from her eyes to her cheeks.

"I might let you go after I get what I want." Wade told her, his tone not convincing at all.

"Might?!" Kimberly shouted in shock. "You WILL let me go!" She demanded.

"So demanding..." Wade trailed off as he shifted to hover her. "...I like that." He looked into her eyes, his passion for her becoming stronger the more she fought.

"Keep dreaming!" She spat, turning her head away from his.

Wade moved his hand to her face making her look at him. "You WILL look at me." He forcibly told her, holding her face in place.

Biting her trembling lip, all she could do was nod in fear. She has not been with him long, but the time she has been with him has no been pleasant. He has already showed her his rough side and she knew she was in for a tough time.

"Wade?" A voice came from the other side of the door.

"What?!" Wade gritted his teeth never taking his eyes off Kimberly.

"Someone is here to see you." The voice of Drew came from the other side of the door.

"I'll be back." Wade gazed into her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers. Trying to pull away, her face was held in place by Wade's hands. He kept the kiss as long as he could until Drew knocked on the door.

Wade stood from the bed, walking to his dresser. "I'll be right there." He called as he took out a pair of black slacks and a light button down gray shirt. He looked in the mirror, slicking back his long black hair. Glancing at Kimberly in the mirror, a smirk appeared on his face.

Once Wade left the room, Kimberly was left alone at last. Slowly sitting up on the bed, she looked around for an easy escape. Seeing the doors to the balcony, she got up from the bed making her way to the doors. Looking over her shoulder at the door, she put her hands on the handle for the balcony doors. Just as she was about to open them, she hear the door to the room open.

"I don't think so." A mans voice filled the room. Frantically pulling and pushing at the doors, Kimberly tired everything she could to get them open.


	7. Welcome Aboard

**Wade**

After taking one last glance at the beautiful women laying in his bed, Wade made his way down the hall to his office. He walked in to see his head of security and operations, Drew, standing there looking down at a man. The man, from behind, looked in pretty good shape with his hair in a fauxhawk. Wade cocked his head at the man as he made his way over to his desk.

"Who might you be?" Wade asked as he took a seat in his oversized black leather chair.

"The name's, Dale. Dale Bagans." He leaned over the desk extending his hand.

"Dale." Wade nodded as he shook the mans hand. "What can I do for you?" He sat back in his chair with his hands folded over his lap.

"First off, I have heard about your work and it would be a great honor to do business with you. Second, I'm tired of not getting credit for all the hard work I do." Mike seethed at the last part. "I did everything to do my part and all I got was thrown under the bus. My partner took all the credit for what we did back in Miami." He shook his head.

"Go on." Wade sounded interested to hear what he had to say.

"_Your profile is up. Say everything we went over." Ted said into the earpiece Mike had in._

"My partner and I, were working for the Miami PD when we met a drug cartel like yourself. He approached us at a bar after a big drug bust. Apparently they were his and he needed them for a deal. He offered us both a cool million to get the drugs back for him. We both agreed since the money sounded really good. Long story short, it took some doing, but after a few weeks we got him his drugs. After giving us the money, my partner took all the credit. That set me off since I was the one who got the drugs and everything. We got into a heated argument and I wound up shooting him. After that I went rouge and did some business for him in South America." Mike explained everything as best as he could, trying not to forget anything.

"Sounds like you have some experience in what I'm looking for." Wade leaned on his desk, looking over at Mike. "Welcome aboard Dale." Wade glanced over at Drew who nodded in approval as well. "Right now, I need you to watch over my wife while I deal with a few things. I will let you know if I need you for anything else." Wade said as he stood from his desk.

"Alright." Mike nodded as he stood from his chair.

Just then, they hear a commotion coming from down the hall that made them all look at the door. After hearing a girl scream, they all took off down the hall toward where the commotion was coming from.

**Kimberly**

Grabbing onto the handles of the door, Kimberly did everything she could from being taken back into the room.

"Get off me!" Kimberly yelled as tears of hopelessness began to fall from her eyes.

"No can do." He moved his one hand from around her, prying her hands from the door.

"Nooo!" She cried as he took her back toward the bed. She was kicking her feet and swinging her arms in hope of breaking his hold.

"Will you stop?!" He gritted his teeth as he threw her on the bed.

She crawled up to the head of the bed, bringing her knees to her chest just trying to get away from him. She looked into his blue eyes and realized where she saw them from.

"You bastard!" She spat. "It was you the whole time!" Her eyes went wide as she remembered the bellhop from the hotel that morning.

"You're smart." He smirked walking over to where she was on the bed. ""Do that again and I will not be so easy on you next time." He hissed getting him her face. She took all she had left in her as she raised her hand and slapped him hard across his face.

"You bitch!" He growled as he took her hand. He raised his hand making her flinch. Before he could do anything, the door opened.

"Chris!" Wade yelled, walking over to them and grabbing Chris' wrist. "What the bloody hell are you doing!?" He narrowed his eyes at Chris before looking ove trembling Kimberly.

"She started it! She slapped me!" Chris defended only to have Wade not care.

"Just go have a drink and calm down. I got this now." Wade let go of Chris hand.

Chris stood from the bed glaring down at Kimberly. He made his way to the door, noticing the new man who was with Wade. Looking at the man for a bit, he tried to place where he saw him. Not remembering, Chris shook his head before leaving the room.

"Now..." Wade glared over at Kimberly. "...if you ever do that again, you will answer to me." He grabbed her forearm, applying slight pressure making her wince. "Got that?" He leaned down, hissing in her ear.

"Yes!" Kimberly cried, the fear of not knowing what he could do eating away at her.

"Good." Wade loosened his grip on her arm. "We have a guest." Wade looked over at Mike. Once Kimberly saw him, her eyes went wide as they filled with hope. The look in his eyes, told her to stay quite about who he really was. She bite her lip, looking between the men.

"Why do I care?" She spat, glaring at the men.

"You should." Wade put his arm around her shoulders. "This is Dale and he will be watching after you while I'm...busy with other things." Wade motioned for him to come over.

"I do not need anyone watching me! I'm going to get out of here no matter what!" Kimberly defiantly stood her ground.

"We'll see about that." Wade growled in her ear.

"I'm Dale. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand for her shake it. Kimberly looked from him to his hand before slapping it away.

"Get the hell away from me!" She spat, moving across the bed away from everyone.

"Forgive her. She is a bit...irritable as of late." Wade chuckled lying.

"Women." Mike chuckled.

"Just make sure she does not leave the grounds for a bit. Can't have anything happening to her." Wade instructed.

"Will do." Mike nodded.

Wade stood from the bed making his way to the door with Drew in tow. As the door opened, Drew stepped in the hall, but before Wade could he was stopped by someone calling him.

"What?!" He snapped, still not pleased with Kimberly's actions.

"Could I go down to the pool?" She pouted as she motioned to the window with the view of the pool.

Wade huffed as he looked from her to Mike. "Make sure she does not try anything." Wade ordered as he left the room. Once he was gone, Mike made his way over to Kimberly. He put his arm on her shoulder only for her to shrug it off.

"It's still me." Mike softly said.

"Cameras..." Kimberly softly whispered.

"Got it." Mike nodded. "I'm here to get you out of here and back with Alex." He added.

Kimberly's eyes began to tear up at the sound of his name. She wanted nothing more than to be with Alex right now, but all she has was Mike even though she had to act liked she hated him.

**Alex**

Waking up from a restless sleep, Alex looked over at the clock. '8am'. Running his hands over his face, he sat up on the bed to see Ted sitting at the desk in the room typing away. Getting all the sleep from his eyes, he threw his feet over the side of the bed.

"What's up man?" Alex said as he walked over to Ted.

"Getting Mike though this meeting with Wade." Ted said not taking his eyes off the computer.

"He is meeting with Wade?!" Alex exclaimed. "How come I was not aware of this!?" His voice became angry.

"Chill man." Ted tried calming him. "You were sleeping, plus I did not want you knowing we were going in this early. I know you and you would have followed him up there." He added, looking over a a livid Alex.

"You're damn right I would have." Alex stated.

"Then I would have no choice but to send you back home." Ted sternly said.

"That's not right. She is MY wife!" Alex was shocked his friend would do that.

"I know that. It's hard for me, but that is my job. Right now, you are under my command. I'll do whatever it takes to get this job done and bring her back safely." Ted looked from Alex to the screen.

"What are you working on?" Alex asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Mike's background." Ted kept his focus on the computer.

Alex glanced at the screen to read what Ted was working on.

"That is an intense background." Alex mentioned after reading over it.

"Has to be if we want to get on the inside." Ted held up his finger to Alex._"Your profile is up. Say everything we went over." Ted said into the earpiece Mike had in. _"Now all that we have to do it wait." Ted sat back in his chair.

Alex stood from the chair he was sitting in making his way out to the balcony. He looked up at the mansion on the hills just thinking about what was going on with Kimberly. It was eating away at him hat he let this happen. Everything he vowed to do was all taken away in one night. He ran his hands through his hair as the anger and guilt was eating him alive.

"You better not mess this up Mizanin." Alex clenched the railing in front of him. All he could think about was getting Kimberly back and having his arms around her once again keeping her safe from everything.


	8. A Proposal

**Wade**

"What do you plan on doing?" Drew asked as he paced in front of Wade's desk.

"He has 72 hours or he will never see her again." Wade said, not looking up from his computer. He was busy trying to find and back-up files he may have had saved. He needed that flash drive for his main client. It had all the important information with locations, schedules, and other clients. He was to deliver it by the end of the week, but had to buy more time since it was taken.

"How do you plan on getting him to get it back?" Drew stopped and looked over at Wade who was still busy searching.

"Leave that to me." Wade glanced up at Drew. "I have a plan for that." His lips curved into a smirk.

"But-" Drew when to say, but was cut off.

"No buts!" Wade growled. "I have him right where I want him." His smirk got wider.

Wade them picked up the phone causing Drew to raise a brow.

"Who are-" Drew was cut off again by Wade holding up a finger.

**Alex**

Sitting next to Ted as he did a few things on the computer, his phone started to ring.

"Who's that?" Ted asked, looking over slightly.

"No clue..." Alex studied the number before answering. "Hello?" He asked a bit edgy.

"Ah. Hello there Alex." A think British accent came from the other end.

"You bastard!" Alex gritted his teeth. "Where the hell is my wife!?" He stood from the chair, clenching his fists.

"Don't worry about her. She is n good hands." Wade chuckled a bit.

"You better not even think of fucking touching her!" Alex hissed, getting more pissed by the second.

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone who has your wife?" Wade mused, keeping his cool.

"I want her back! Now!" Alex demanded.

"You are not the one making demands here. I am." Wade spoke ever so calmly. "You have 72 hours to get me what you took or you will never see your precious little wife ever again." Wade's voice still calm, but dominate.

"How do you suppose I do that?!" Alex barked.

"I really do not care. All I know is, that you are going to get it to me or your beautiful wife and I are going leave and never be seen by you or anyone ever again." Wade's voice was cocky.

"Like hell! She is my wife and you do not deserve to have her!" Alex yelled getting enraged with the games Wade was playing.

"If I were you, I would do as I say." Wade's voice started to get rough. "72 hours. That is all you got." Wade said then hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" Alex's voice was tense and angry.

"What?" Ted asked, anxious to know.

"I have 72 hours to get him the flash drive we took in Iran or he is taking her away." Alex was shaking with anger and fear of never seeing Kimberly again.

"What do you plan on doing? Vince has the chip and is analyzing it now." Ted cocked his head at Alex.

"I don't know, but I have to do something." Alex ran his hands through his hair.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Alex made his way to the balcony that over looked the island. He looked out into the distance at the huge house on the mountain side.

"I will get you back Kimmie. Don't you worry about that." Alex mumbled to himself as he began to think of a plan on how to get her back.

**Kimberly**

The sun was warm and the breeze was light as Kimberly laid on a raft in the enormous pool at the mansion. All she could think about was Alex and how she wanted nothing more than to be him right now and enjoy their vacation together after so long. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices at the edge of the pool.

""How is it, that there is a sexy women in the pool, in a swimsuit and you are just sitting here like nothing?" She tilted her head to see Cody and Mike looking over at her. Cody had a huge grin on his face as his eyes traveled all over her body.

"Wade said not to touch her or even look at her like that." Mike shrugged, looking everywhere but Kimberly.

"What he won't know, won't hurt." Cody cockily said as he took off his short making his way to the pool.

"Dude!" Mike called, but Cody had jumped into the pool.

Noticing that Cody had jumped in not to far away, Kimberly got off the raft and tired to swim to the stairs to get out only to be pulled back in farther.

"Get off me!" She kicked her feet, trying to get out of his grip.

"Nope." Cody's hold around her waist got tighter. "I want my time with you." He whispered in her ear, hovering his lips above her neck.

"Da-" She tried to call, but Cody pressed his fingers into her side making her gasp.

"Uh uh." He shook his head. "Not this time. No one can help you now." He chuckled evilly.

Kimberly tried to look over at Mike, in hopes he would come get her, but Cody lead her the the far end of the pool away from him. He pressed her against the edge of the pool with her back to him while he started to move his hands all her exposed skin.

"Stop!" She pleaded with him, biting her quivering lip. Her pleas only made him do it more, while he started to nip at her neck. She moved her hands to his arms, trying to pry from his grip. He bit down on her neck causing her to gasp and stop what she was doing. Smirking against her skin, he started to nip lightly as his hands went to the bottom of her swimsuit. Tears began to fill her eyes as his hand went farther under the fabric of her bottoms.

Seeing that they have not moved from the edge of the pool for a bit and Kimberly was struggling with Cody, Mike slowly made his way around the pool. Watching their every movement, he saw Cody's hand starting to go under her bottoms while he sucked at her neck. Walking over and standing in front of them, Mike looked down at Kimberly who was pleading with him to make Cody stop. Kneeling down, Mike took her forearms in his hands and pulled her out of the pool.

"What the hell man!?" Cody growled once he realized what happened.

"Can't you see she did not want you to do that?!" Mike hissed, looking down and a pissed Cody.

"That is what she is here for! She is fair game!" Cody seethed as he lifted himself out of the pool.

Kimberly moved behind Mike as Cody made his way over to them.

"No she is not. When she says no, you listen!" Mike got in Cody's face.

Kimberly buried her face into Mike's back as he and Cody were getting into a heated argument.

"You will not always be there to stop me." Cody smirked, looking over at Kimberly. "I will get what I want from her." Cody licked his lips as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Keep dreaming." Kimberly spat from behind Mike.

"I don't have to sweetheart. I know it will happen." Cody cockily said before walking off.

Once Cody was out of sight, Kimberly let her tears flow. Mike turned around to face her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"He is not going to do anything. I will make sure of it." Mike soothed quietly into her ear.

"I just want to go back to Alex." Kimberly sobbed as her tears came freely.

"You will. Soon." Mike stroked her hair.

"What is this?!" They heard someone hiss from behind them.

They both turned around to see a pissed off looking Wade standing there glaring at them. Cody stood next to Wade with a wicked smirk plastered on his face.

"Well...I'm waiting!" Wade barked, demanding an answer.

Kimberly and Mike looked at each other then back to Wade. They had to come up with something, since they know Cody had just lied to Wade and messed everything up.


	9. Lie After Lie After Lie

**Cody**

Walking away from the pool, an angry Cody couldn't believe what just happened. He knew there was something going on between the two, he just didn't know what. Walking into the house, his lips curved into a smirk once he say Wade had returned. Just as Drew walked away from Wade, Cody approached him.

"Wade." Cody spoke once he was close enough.

"What is it?!" Wade spat, rubbing his temples. His meeting didn't so so well and he was not in the mood.

"It's Kimberly..." Cody started as Wade snapped his head up, cutting him off.

"Where the hell us she?! She better still be here!" Wade seethed, thinking she had gotten away.

"No. She's still here." Cody chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's her and the new guy. I think there is something between them." He grinned.

"Like what?!" Wade hissed, wanting to know more.

"Well...she was in the pool then when she got out, Dale went over to her and they started to make out." Wade was full of rage at this point.

"Where. Are. They?" Wade clenched his teeth.

"Pool." Cody simply said. "I told him not to touch her, but he did not listen." Cody shrugged as Wade made his way out the door in a fit of rage.

As he walked across the patio toward the pool, he say Dale embracing Kimberly as they were really close to one another.

"What is this!" Wade hissed walking up to the pair.

**Kimberly**

Kimberly started to shake once she saw the look in Wade's eye. She was fearful of what he may do to her. Thinking quickly, she spoke up.

"Nothing. I-I stubbed my toe and Dale was just helping me out of the pool. That's all." She said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why don't I believe you?" Wade pressed, stepping closer to her.

"It's true." Mike spoke up.

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you right now. I'm talking to Kimberly!" Wade snapped. He stepped even closer to Kimberly who was hiding behind Mike at this point. He took her arm, forcibly pulling her from behind Mike.

"Ow!" She winced in slight pain from his pressure.

"Shut up!" Wade hissed. "You better be telling me the truth!" Wade spat in her face.

"I-I am!" She pleaded with him to believe her.

"That's not what I saw." She looked over at Cody who had a grin plastered on his face.

"Fu-" She was about to say until Wade slapped her across the face.

"Watch your mouth." He ordered, pushing her to Cody who wrapped his arm around her. "Take her to the room. I will deal with her in a minute." He instructed Cody who nodded.

Cody began walking into the house as Kimberly was screaming and kicking to get free of his grip. Cody took her in the house then up to the room Wade was keeping her in. Once there, he threw her inside before shutting the door and stalking over to her.

**Mike**

Mike stood there watching as Kimberly was being dragged back into the house. His heart sunk as there was nothing he could do to stop what was happening since his cover would be blown. Turning his attention back to Wade, he saw a stone like expression on his face.

"Listen-" Mike spoke. But was immediately cut off by Wade.

"No. You listen." Wade poked Mike's chest. "You might be new here, but what I say goes. I said stay away from her and you sure as hell better respect that or things might happen." Wade threatened. "The next time I ever see you and her like that again will be the last. Do you understand?" Wade narrowed his eyes at Mike.

"I do." Mike nodded. That was all Mike could say or his cover would be blown or worse. He had to be on Wade's good side or else he would not be able to help Kimberly at all. He was her only hope.

"Good. You have the rest of the night off." Wade turned to walk back in the house. "Be here tomorrow at 5am." He stopped, glance over at Mike who nodded.

Mike watched as Wade walked back into the house and was out of sight.

"Fuck!" He clenched his teeth, furious with himself. "What the hell am I going to do now?!" He thought to himself.

Running his hands through his short, spike hair he made his way down the hillside and back to the hotel to give Alex and Ted an update they might not like to well.

**Wade**

Once Wade got done with 'Dale' he made his way back into the house and up the stairs. Was he got closer to the room, he heard faint screaming coming from the other side of the door.

"Get the hell away!" He heard the voice of Kimberly.

He stood outside the door, listening to what was going on, only to hear her scream again.

"No!" She screamed causing him to push the door open.

When he entered the room, he saw Kimberly pinned to the wall by Cody who was trying to kiss her. Without thinking, Wade rushed over to them and pulled Cody away from her. Kimberly took the chance to run, only to have Drew come rushing in the room making her stop. Since she could not go anywhere else, she slowly made her way over to the bed while Wade and Cody were having a stare down.

"Now what were you going?!" Wade growled as he glared at Cody.

"I was just trying to talk to her when she slapped me. I was only teaching her a lesson." Cody lied, trying to cover his tracks.

"I did-" Kimberly tired to defend only to have Wade hold up his hand, silencing her.

"So you kiss her for that?" Wade looked at Cody sternly.

"No." Cody chuckled, shaking his head.

"Then what was it?!" Wad pressed getting more impatient by the second.

"I was just being really harsh with her. She would not look at me so I have to get that close to her." Cody tried convince Wade the best he could.

"If that's all." Wade relaxed a bit. "Just get out of here." He ordered, dismissing Cody.

As Cody walked out of the room, he glanced over at Kimberly with a smirk. She could not believe Wade bought all that bullshit Cody just said.

Wade made his way over to the bed, glaring over at Kimberly who was trembling. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached over to her only for her to move away.

"I would be good right now." Wade hissed making her stop in fear. "You have not been very good today." Wade shook his head in disappointment.

"It's not my fault!" Kimberly shrieked, defending herself. In one shift motion, Wade slapped her again causing her to fall to the bed holding her stinging face.

"You speak when told!" Wade harshly said. "Now get ready for bed. Big day tomorrow." He stood from the bed.

Kimberly watched as he made his way over to his wardrobe. He stripped down right there in the room, making her roll her eyes. Once he was done, he threw the usual sexy lingerie at her. She stood from the bed, making her way to the bathroom when Wade stopped her.

"Uh huh." Wade shook his head. "Here." He pointed to the spot in front of his.

Sighing, Kimberly made her way to where he was pointing and slowly began to change. Wade watched her with a smirk on his face. Watching her change in front of him made him want her even more that before. Her body was perfect and he wanted her so badly right now.

"Now...bed." Wade ordered as she slide the smooth silky fabric down her petite body.

Kimberly slowly made her way over and as soon as she laid down, Wade had his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Night my sexy wife." Wade smirked as she shivered.

From this night on there will be nothing stopping Wade from getting what he wants from her. She was with him and now belonged to him. Nothing or no one was going to stop him from getting what he wants.


	10. Status Report

**Alex**

"What the hell is taking him so long?!" Alex fumed at the fact Mike has not checked in with them for a few hours.

"Chill. He should be here any minute." Ted calmly said, trying to set Alex at eaase.

"Chill!? You want me to chill!?" Alex snapped. "My wife has been taken was a dangerous and horrible person, she's not with me, and I have no idea when I'm ever going to see her again! How in the hell am I supposed to chill?!" Alex conintued to rant.

"Alright, alright." Ted put his hands up in defense. "I'm just trying to ease the tension in the room, that's all." He shook his head, turning back to his computer.

Just as Alex opened his mouth to speak, the door opened causing both men to snap their heads in that direction.

"Speak!" Alex barked before Mike even had the door closed.  
"Ch-" Mike went to say until he saw Ted shaking his head no.

"Status report, NOW!" Alex demanded.

"Woah. Since when were you in charge?" Mike glared at Alex.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's a bit...tense. Now, what have you got?" Ted said in a calmer tone.

"For one, I was almost caught. Two, he's not going to make this easy. He's already claimed her as his." Mike started.

"Hell no! She's no ones but mine!" Alex growled.

"Alex." Ted gave him a look. "Is sercurity the same?"

"As far as I know yes. I have not been taken away from her, but the others are going to be watching more closely."

"Why's that?" Ted asked.

"There was an incident at the pool. One of the men, Cody I believe, came onto her and I helped her get away, but then he told Wade she and I were getting to close. I think he has a thing for her and by the looks, he'll do whatever to get what he wants." Mike explained as anger grew in Alex's expression.

"Okay. So tomorrow, you're going to goo back. Act like nothing happened. Be soft with her, but not to soft. When they're around, be tough but, to an extent. When they are not around, act like you normally would without giving anything away. Got it?"

"Got it." Mike nodded.

"That's it?!" Alex yelled. "Nothing more? We need to get her back and now!" Alex raised his voice.

"Keep your voice down!" Ted demanded thorugh his teeth. "They could be listening. You never know."

"Fine." Alex grumbled, not happy at all.

"Get some sleep, we'll move out in the morning. I still have some work to do to figure out how we can get on the inside without being caught ourselves." Ted instructed.

"Do what you have to, but if you don't do something soon, I'll go get her myself." Alex's tone was beyond pissed as he walked to his bed.

"You will do not such thing." Ted smiply said, stopping Alex from walking to his bed.

"If I do?" Alex challenged.

"I'll have to send you home. You will no longer be able to be here through this. I'll get someone else to come and help us." Ted stood strong and defiant.

"You wouldn't." Alex was shocked his friend would say that.

"Try me." Ted smirked. "I'm in charged of this mission and you will do as I say, like it or not." Ted took charged of the situation.

"Whatever. I just want her back." Alex rubbed his head.

Ted walked over to his friend and fellow Marine, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back. Just get some sleep and let me get to work." Ted patted Alex's shoulder.

Alex nodded, heading over to his bed. He laid his head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling for sometime just thinking about Kimberly. He would do anything to get her back in his arms right now. As he laid there, he got a plan in his head. All he had to do was get out of the room and away from Ted long enough to put his plan into action.

**-Not much, but I need to get an update out there. Sorry it took so long.-**


	11. He Didn't!

"You can run, but you can not hide from me!" A voice shouted throughout the night sky.

"I have to get away!" She frantically panted jumping over rocks and dodging trees.

In the distance as a faint light. Squinting her eyes, she began to run as fast as she could. Once she reached the beach, she saw three people standing around a small bonfire. Not caring who they were, she ran as fast as she could over to them. She was about halfway across the beach when she tripped on something and fell.

"Fuck!" She muttered trying to pull herself up. She got to her knees when she was knocked down, face in the sand.

"Told you would get you." She was rolled over to see the man chasing her with a smirk.

"Hel-" She went to scream, but her mouth was quickly covered. She kept trying to scream, but her cries for help were muffled.

"No one can help you." He evilly whispered in her ear.

She tilted her head back to see the men walking over.

'Thank god!' She thought as they got close. Soon her sense of relief turned to horror once she saw who the men were.

"Get her back to the damn house and tighten up security." He gritted through his teeth. "Now!" He demanded.

One of the men grabbed her arm, forcefully pulling her up from the sandy ground. They started dragging her back to the house where her hell would still continue.

* * *

Kimberly was tossing and turning in her sleep from a nightmare she was having. All the events seemed so real to her causing her to jolt up from her sleep.

"Alex!" She called out, breathing heavy.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." A voice next to her said, the accent thick and groggy.

"Nooo." She cried, putting her face in her hands realizing it was not only and dream, but real.

"Do I need to convince you?" His voice got more tense, his hold on her tightening.

"N-no." She began to shake, laying back down.

His arms went around her as she trembled in his hold. All she could think about was if the dream was true, she would not be here. She would have done whatever it took to get the hell away from this place and him. She could not stand being with. All she wanted was to be with her love, her husband, the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. That man was Alex.

**Ted**

Waking up bright and early, Ted poured his cup of coffee as he watched the sun rise over the horizon. Hearing a noise behind him, he got on guard.

"Relax. It's just me." Mike said a bit groggy as he walked into the little kitchenette of their room.

"Why you up so early?" Ted asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Have to be back at 0700." Mike said.

"That's in an hour." Ted said looking at the clock, it only being 6am.

"Yeah, but Wade has some kind of meeting today and I have to look after Kimberly." Mike said, pouring milk into his coffee.

"Make sure no one sees you leaving. It's to early for you to get exposed." Ted said, seriousness in his tone.

"I won't." Mike rolled his eyes. "I know how to do my job." He mutter, Ted giving him a look.

Mike played it off and Ted started to walk to the room Alex was staying in.

"That's what I thought." Ted smirked as he sipped his coffee.

As Ted reached Alex's room, it was still quiet and dark. Figuring he was still sleeping, Ted peeked in the door.

"Alex?" He whispered, opening the door slightly.

"Alex!" He shouted, dropping his coffee. "Fuck!" He growled, turning and storming back out to the kitchenette.

"What is it?" mike asked shocked.

"Alex! He's gone!" Ted exclaimed in disbelief.

"You're kidding?" Mike chuckled, thinking it was a joke.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING!" Ted yelled, furious.

"Whoa. Sorry man." Mike put his hands up in defense.

"We need to find him before he does something stupid." Ted said, him and mike rushing to get changed.

**Alex**

The land was a bit hard to navigate around, but it wasn't like Alex hasn't dealt with that before. The sun was starting to peek through the trees, meaning it was almost dawn.

"Damn!" Alex grunted. "I knew I should have left sooner." He mumbled to himself as he followed a trail up the hill side.

Checking the back of his pants, his revolver was tucked away in the band of his pant. He took the knife out of his pocket and began to cut away at the brush that was in his way. Hearing a noise behind him, he quickly ducked off the trail and being a nearby rock. He perched himself behind the rock as two men walked by him.

"Yeah, I have no idea what this meeting is about today." One man with short brown hair said.

"Me either, but we'll find out." The one with a buzz cut said. "It better be good enough to have me up this early." He scoffed.

"We better hurry, don't want him getting mad." The first man said.

They continued up the path and out of sight before Alex made his way out of his spot. He slowly made his way out of his hiding spot, when he heard something behind him. When he turned around, he was shocked and pissed to see what he has seen.

_**|This is about to get intense. Like the next few chapters. Sorry I haven't updated, been slacking. As for the intense stuff, it's going to be like the movie. Sorry if you may not like it, but just do not read. I really hope you are enjoying so far.|**_


End file.
